Yu-Gi-Oh: The Next Chapter
by RadicalzEnigma
Summary: Atem defeated Yugi in the Ceremonial Duel and continued on in the modern world. Realizing that a greater evil is still ahead, they move on from Egypt and head home soon to discover what this new evil is. Follows on from Dawn of the Duel but Atem wins instead of losing. Chapter 1 and 2 are complete.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Yugi lost the Ceremonial Duel and this story takes place just after he lost. Enjoy.

Chapter One:

Atem stood firm as he defeated Yugi in what he thought would be his Final Duel in the modern world.

"Yugi, there's no need for crying. You dueled with honor. It's a shame that at the end of this duel that I emerged victorious. It appears that I'm not destined to leave this world just yet." Yugi wiped his eyes and looked at Atem in disappointment.

"But Atem, if I won I would have set you free. You could have gone back to the spirit world and been at peace." Atem then shook his head.

"Yugi, before this duel even started I knew that if I won it was because I was not ready to leave just yet and by doing so you have helped me realise that there is something of pure evil that is coming next and I need you by my side so we can defeat this new evil together."

Yugi looked up at Atem. "Your right Atem, I need to get used to calling you that now. Well everyone, I lost and the pharaoh, I mean Atem will be staying."

Yugi goes to the millennium stone and picks his millennium puzzle back from it.

Joey saw Ishizu and Marik in shock. "Hey Marik and Ishizu, thanks for helping these two know what to do now but is there anything to eat I'm starving here!" Everyone laughed.

"Well I don't know about you fools, but the duel is over, I'm heading back to go and run my business!" Kaiba stormed out.

"If you guys want a free ride home you better hurry before my brother decides to leave you here!" Mokuba went running after Kaiba.

Everyone begins walking back up the stairs and Yugi goes and puts his millennium puzzle back around his neck and Atem's spirit goes back inside the puzzle. Yugi begins picking up the millennium items out of the stone and putting them back in to his bag. He figured they would be safer with him.

"Millennium Eye, Millennium Necklace, Millennium Rod, Millennium Scales, Millennium Key, my Millennium Puzzle of course and last but not least the Millennium Ring... Ah!" Bakura snatched the ring away from Yugi and ran off.

"The Millennium Ring!" Realizing that the spirit of the ring just snatched the ring back and ran off, Yugi transformed into Atem and chased after Bakura up the stairs.

"Come back Bakura!" Joey and the others looked back to see what's going on.

Joey looked around, "Hey wait a minute, where's Bakura? He was right here a minute ago."

Bakura comes running up behind them. "Power of the Millennium Ring, freeze these fools while I escape with the ring!"

Everyone was frozen and Bakura escaped. Atem comes running up the stairs to find everyone just becoming unfrozen.

"Where's Bakura?" Tea said to Atem "He got away. He froze us all so none of us could do anything."

Mokuba shouted over at everyone "Hey are you guys coming or not? We leave soon."

Everyone started saying their goodbyes to Ishizu and Marik and Odion as they began to depart. Atem then said his goodbyes and wished them well.

"My Pharaoh, wait." Ishizu stopped Atem.

"Whatever this new evil is, please stop it. Once you do you are welcome to come back here and repeat the Ceremonial Duel. Then you may rest in the spirit world." Atem nodded at Ishizu and ran off after everyone.

"All aboard for the town of Domino!" Mokuba said to them all.

Duke turned to everyone and said his goodbyes.

"I'm heading back home too. But don't worry I'll be back in your neighborhood in a few weeks. I run a game shop there too, remember?" Duke went home and the others boarded the plane home.

Tristan said to Joey, "Wait didn't Duke's game shop close before we left for a year for remodeling? Why's he coming to town in a few weeks?" Joey smirked and laughed.

"What's so funny!?" Tristan yelled at Joey.

Joey turned and said "You don't know? Duke has another date with my sister Serenity."

Joey continued smirking.

"HE WHAT!?" Tristan shouted as the plane took off.

Everyone laughed and Yugi said "It's time to go home guys so we can prepare for whatever danger and evil comes our way next!"

The following morning…

It was the day after the Ceremonial Duel and all Yugi could think about is how he lost and stopped Atem from finally being at peace. Yugi sighed. Atem's spirit awoke from the puzzle and said "Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi couldn't lie to Atem because he'd know so he just opened up. "It's just if I had won yesterday, you would have finally been free and gone to rest in the spirit world where you belong."

Atem smiled. "Yugi, you fought bravely and after all, that was the toughest duel I have ever had. You are a great opponent. But with time and practice you will get better and once we stop this new evil, we can duel once more and maybe next time I will finally get to be at peace in the spirit world."

Yugi stood up and said to Atem "Yeah you're right. I shouldn't be down about it. Besides we need to go and find out what this new evil is so we can prepare!" Atem nodded and they went out to meet Tea.

"Grandpa, I'm leaving."

Grandpa Moto waved and said "Take care, Yugi!"

Yugi left the game shop and went to meet Tea in Domino Square. Yugi tripped over and his deck exploded from his pocket flying everywhere all over the floor. Whilst trying to pick the cards up he heard a motorbike coming from afar and stopped right next to him. An arm reached down picked up the three Egyptian God Cards and drove off with them.

"HEY! Come back!" Yugi picked the rest of the cards up and chased after the motorbike.

Unfortunately, he was not fast enough to chase the thief and the thief got away.

Yugi ran to Domino Square to meet Tea. "Tea, I've got no time to explain. Some biker stole the three Egyptian God Cards and rode off with them!"

Tea was in shock. "How can someone do a thing like that?"

Yugi transformed in to Atem.

"Tea, get Joey and Tristan and tell them to be quick! We're looking for a green and black motorbike!"

Atem ran off looking for the motorbike the thief was on.

A few hours later...

Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan all met back at Domino Square before nightfall. "I can't find him anywhere. I guess the Egyptian God Cards are gone for now. I'm gonna go home and see if anything has happened. Why don't you guys come along?"

They all headed to the game shop and a letter was at home for Yugi. "Yugi, there's a letter that came for you." Grandpa Moto gave the letter to Yugi.

Yugi opened it and 3 cards were inside. "It's the Egyptian God Cards! They're back! But why would someone steal them only to return them?"

Joey looked at Yugi and said "Who cares Yugi, now they're back with you and we can forget all about this."

The television started a report on Duel Monsters.

"Next we look at the ancient history of the Duel Monsters card game and how it was played in ancient times. It began millenniums ago according to Maximilian Pegasus. There are three ancient monsters which in Egyptian times were said to be held by the nameless pharaoh. These cards today are held by the World Duel Monsters Champion, Yugi Moto. But earlier today, Maximilian Pegasus, the inventor of Duel Monsters made a new discovery. That the three ancient monsters which protected Egypt all those years ago, indeed have a dark side. We go to Maximilian Pegasus for the report himself.

"Greetings fellow duelists and everyone else, I have discovered that the three Egyptian God monsters which protected Egypt millenniums ago have a dark side. I am currently developing these monsters in to cards and will be releasing them shortly after but there will only be one of each card. So whoever gets them has them!"

Yugi looked worried.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Tea said to Yugi.

"It's just that if the three Egyptian God Cards are too powerful for a normal duelist to handle then won't these cards be just the same?" Everyone looked concerned now.

"Well Yugi, look at it this way. If the cards are too powerful then Pegasus won't release them just like he didn't when he made the three Egyptian God Cards?" Yugi smiled.

"I suppose you're right Tea. Now I'm getting tired and going to head to bed. See you all at school tomorrow." Everyone left and Yugi went to his room.

Yugi got in to bed but just as he did, the Egyptian God Cards started to glow black. Atem sensed this and Yugi grabbed the cards.

Atem said to Yugi "I think the Egyptian Gods can feel their dark sides being made in to cards. I'm not sure but I think the dark side to the Egyptian Gods is the evil that stopped me going to the Spirit World."

Yugi looked out the window and it was pouring with rain.

"You think so Atem?"

Atem looked at the floor before saying "I expect it to be this. It seems too much of a coincidence that the three Egyptian God Cards were stolen just before Pegasus announced he was making the dark side versions of them. It's just too suspicious to me."

Yugi looked at Atem in concern. "Well, if this is the new evil that's approaching then we need to get ready for it. I suppose we should get some sleep and begin training first thing tomorrow."

Atem smiled at Yugi. "There's no stopping you is there. I agree, let's get some sleep and we can begin to figure out where to go about this now. Good night Yugi."

Atem faded back in to the Millennium Puzzle. "Good night Atem." Yugi shut the light off and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning, Yugi." Atem startled Yugi a bit.

"Oh you're already awake? Didn't you sleep at all?"

Atem turned round and said to Yugi "Not at all. I have been thinking about this new evil. What could the Egyptian Gods have done after I left as Pharaoh to become such evil?"

Yugi looked with concern on his face and said to Atem "I'm not sure, but just remember you're not alone. We will find out and defeat this new evil before it creates a problem. Together. It's not just me by your side as well; you have Tea, Joey and Tristan with us all the way."

Atem smiled. "You're right. We all have a bond that is inseparable." Yeah smiled and said to Atem "Well you can try and get some sleep I've got to get ready for school and meet Tea beforehand."

Atem went back inside the Puzzle to get some sleep as Yugi got dressed and headed out.

Yugi was on his way to meet Tea for school when the clouds all went black. Then he was shrouded in mist and a stranger in a black coat appeared from nowhere.

"Yugi Muto, you must let Pegasus create the dark side of the Egyptian Gods. If not all of Mankind could be at risk. Remember my name as we will meet again. Kagemaru."

The stranger ran off and everything went back to normal. Yugi continued to go meet Tea but remembered what the stranger just told him.

A few weeks went by…

"Alright Yugi, I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said as he sacrificed two of his scapegoat tokens to summon his favourite card.

"Now I equip Metalmorph to my Red-Eyes to make him in to Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" Joey made his monster 400 points stronger and strong enough to defeat Yugi's Dark Magician.

"Now Red-Eyes, attack!" Joey declared his attack.

"Hold on Joey, I activate Spellbinding Circle! Weakening your monster and allowing me to counter attack. Dark Magician, attack Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon and win this duel!" Dark Magician destroyed Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon and Yugi won the duel.

"Good duel, Joey. You're getting better and better with every duel you play." Joey looked down.

"Don't look so down, Joey. You did your best and almost beat Yugi but he's just better." Tea tried cheering him up.

"But I wanna be number one! Then all the adoring fan girls will be asking me for my autograph!"

Everyone laughed. It started to rain and everyone went inside the game shop.

"Hey look guys!" Tristan said.

"Quick, turn it up." Joey said in a worrying voice.

The TV was turned up and the reporter began talking.

"This is Channel-7 news live at the crime scene. It appears that earlier today, an emergency shutdown on production occurred here at Industrial Illusions, the company that make the cards for the Duel Monsters game but during that time that everyone was evacuating, the new cards in production by Maximillian Pegasus which he told us were dark versions of the Egyptian Gods, have been stolen!"

All four gasped.

"We have Maximillian Pegasus with us now for the report from him. Yes it is correct; the Sacred Beast cards have been stolen. But only two were made and stolen. The third I have in my hand."

Pegasus showed Raviel, Lord of Phantasms in his hand.

"I am not keeping this card and I will be locking it away so that its power can never be used. However, there is a one million dollar reward for whoever returns the cards to me. So return them as soon as possible because if not, they could destroy the world!"

The TV Show cut off.

"Yugi, we need to see Pegasus immediately." Atem stated.

The phone rang and Grandpa Muto answered it.

"Hello? Oh yes, he is here. Hold on I'll get him for you. Yugi! Someone important is on the phone for you!" Looking confused Yugi answered the phone.

"Um, hello?" There was a brief pause before anyone answered.

"Hello there Yugi-boy! It's me, Maximillian Pegasus. Now I know for a fact that you just saw the television program about the two remaining Sacred Beast cards being stolen. They were taken by a mad man who at first tried to challenge me to a duel but took off with only two cards. He said he was heading to the town of Domino to get their counterparts so I thought I should warn you first. He said his name was Hideo. I've never heard of him before but he is coming your way so prepare Yugi-Boy!" The phone cut off.

"Pegasus! PEGASUS?" Yugi shouted down the phone.

"Pegasus was on the phone?" Joey asked.

"Yeah he warned me that someone called Hideo took the Sacred Beasts and is looking for their counterparts." Yugi looked at Joey with frustration.

"So they're coming here? And they're gonna be looking for you, well no worry I'm by your side all the way, Yugi!"

Tea and Tristan both said "Me too!"

Yugi heard screaming from the front of the shop.

"Grandpa, are you okay?" Yugi asked whilst helping him up.

"Yugi, your card… Obelisk! He took it." Grandpa passed out and Yugi ran off chasing the thief.

"Yugi, wait!" Tea shouted.

"Tea, Tristan. Get Yugi's grandpa some help. I'll run off and try and find him." Joey said to Tea.

"Alright Joey, but be careful." Joey nodded and ran off to go find Yugi.

"Come back here Thief!" Yugi shouted towards the thief in front of him.

Chased down an alley the thief stopped.

"Yugi Muto, if you want Obelisk the Tormentor back, you're going to have to duel me for him!" The thief said.

"Fine if it's a Duel you want, then a duel you will get."

YUGIOH!

Yugi transformed in to Atem.

"Let's Duel!"

"I'll start first. I summon Big Shield Gardna in defence mode and end my run by playing two cards face down."

The thief drew his card to begin his turn. "I begin by playing card destruction! We discard all our cards from our hands and draw the exact amount back." Atem discarded his three cards and drew new ones.

"Right with a new hand, there's new possibilities. I summon Two-Headed King Rex in attack mode! Now I activate the magic card, Stop Defence! With this your monster is turned from defence in to attack mode. With only 100 attack points he doesn't stand a chance against my monster. Two-Headed King Rex, attack!"

Atem lost 1500 life points.

"I'll end my turn by playing one card face down. Your move." The thief ended his turn.

"I draw! Now I summon my Queen's Knight in attack mode!" Atem told the thief.

"She's too weak to attack my monster though!" The thief tried explaining to Atem.

"Maybe alone she is, but now I equip her with Ancient Sword! Ancient Sword gives her 500 additional attack points but she loses 500 defence points. Now with 2000 attack points she is strong enough to wipe out your monster. Queen's Knight, attack!"

Queen's Knight attacked and destroyed Two-Headed King Rex.

"You'll pay for that, Pharaoh!" The thief said.

Atem shocked that this thief knew of him as the ancient nameless pharaoh made sure he knew what he was doing. "So thief, how do you know I'm a pharaoh?"

The thief clenched his fists. "I used to be Dartz second hand man! Before you turned him away from this world and made the Orichalcos leave him."

Atem was in shock. "Dartz!? You were in role with Dartz?"

The thief laughed. "Yes, Pharaoh. The great force named The Great Leviathan was locked away. But do you know that The Great Leviathan was Dartz secondary plan. You only released a portion of souls we had locked away. And now I'm going to take yours away. Unlike Dartz, I can control human beings. So this puppet you are duelling right now is only my mind slave. Since Dartz left I have taken control of the Orichalcos and now will use it to seal you away forever!"

"You can't be serious!" Atem shouted at the thief.

"Oh, but I am. You see it's my turn. Look what I've drawn."

The thief turned his card round to show The Seal of Orichalcos.

"Please, I beg of you. Don't play that card!" Atem tried to talk the thief out of it. But it's no good.

"I activate THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!"

Green lights struck everywhere as the seal came down surrounding the thief and Atem.

Joey was looking for Yugi when he saw the Seal of Orichalcos come down.

"Oh no. The seal of Orichalcos! Yugi has to be there. I'M COMING YUGI!"

The thief began laughing. "See now, the good inside me has come out. With the Seal, I can be almighty and powerful! Now my monsters gain an additional 500 attack and defence points. So I summon Alexandrite Dragon! It gains 500 extra points so it now has 2500 attack points, more than enough destroy that pathetic Queen's Knight. Attack!"

"I activate Mirror Force!" Atem activated his face down card.

The thief laughed. "Not so fast. I activate The Seal of Orichalcos special ability! The holder of the Seal cannot have his highest attack point monster targeted by traps! So your card doesn't work!"

Mirror force was destroyed and so was Queen's Knight. Atem lost 500 more life points bringing him down to half his total life points.

"Now I activate Turn skip removal!"

Atem confused as he's never seen this card before. "What does that card do!?"

The thief smiled. "Well as long as this card is in play and the Seal of Orichalcos is too, I can remove 5 cards from my deck and your next turn is skipped!"

Atem gasped. "You can't do that!"

The thief started to do a very evil laugh. "I can and I will. Watch! I discard 5 cards from my deck to skip your turn. So it's my turn again. I activate Monster Reborn allowing me to bring back my Two-Headed King Rex! And now I activate Card of Sanctity! We each draw until we're holding six cards."

Yugi said to Atem "We need to draw something that will help us defeat him; otherwise we could lose this duel but more importantly, your soul! Heart of the cards, guide us."

"YUGI!" Joey came running down the alley.

"Joey! I knew someone would find me!" Atem said.

"Oh, Atem. Yeah I'm here. Tea and Tristan are taking care of Yugi's Grandpa so I needed to find you. What's up with The Seal of Orichalcos? Didn't we beat this thing before?"

"Yes Joey, but now it's stronger than before and has a new master. Him!" Pointing towards his opponent.

"The thief who stole Obelisk? That's him?" Joey asked.

"Yes. I need to defeat him but that isn't him there. He's controlling that guy's mind."

"I hate mind control." Joey said to himself.

"Now let's continue this duel, Pharaoh! I activate the magic card, Cost Down! With this card it lowers a monster's level in my hand by two making it easier to summon. I choose your card! Obelisk the Tormentor! Rise and destroy the Pharaoh!" The thief looked like he's about to win.

"Obelisk now has 4500 attack points!" Atem explained.

"Yes, Pharaoh. Now I attack you directly. Bring me his soul!" The thief laughed.

"Hold on! I activate Battle Break! When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can reveal a card and negate the effect. But as you don't have any cards. My trap card negates the attack and ends the battle phase." Atem had saved himself for now.

"I end my turn. But next turn, your soul and two remaining Egyptian God Cards will be mine!" The thief laughed.

"Alright, my move!" Atem drew his next card. "Heart of the cards, guide me. There's only one card in my deck that can save me now."

"Well? I'm waiting." The thief was getting inpatient.

Atem looked at the card. Atem grinned. "Thief, I'm afraid this duel is over! I activate the magic card BLACK HOLE! Black Hole destroys every monster on the field and that includes your Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"No! You can't!" The thief said worrying about Atem's next move.

"I will, begone Obelisk!" Atem shouted.

Obelisk was destroyed and the thief was left wide open.

"Now to ensure my victory, I play one final card! Monster Reborn! And I call back my loyal servant! Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Obelisk arose from the graveyard and returned. But to Atem's side of the field.

"Now Obelisk, attack him directly! FIST OF FURY!" Atem shouted.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The thief was screaming and shouting as Obelisk delivered the final blow.

The duel was over, Atem ran over to the thief.

"We'll meet again soon, Pharaoh!" The mind control was released but the Seal of Orichalcos closed in for a soul.

"What? Where am I? What's this seal doing around me? Where am I going… AHHHHH!" The Seal of Orichalcos took his soul and left.

Atem picked his deck up along with the Seal of Orichalcos card.

"His soul was taken. But what is it feeding?" Atem said to Joey.

"Well whatever it is, we need to beat it. One way or another." Joey said to Yugi who turned back in to himself.

Seto Kaiba is getting out of his limousine. "Roland, make sure those statistics were correct, we can't afford any more screw ups."

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba!" Roland ran inside to get out of the rain and the limousine drove off.

"Kaiba. Oh Kaiba…" A voice came from across the street. Kaiba followed it and a stranger walked in to him.

"Hey, mind where you're walking!" Kaiba addressed the stranger.

"Oh but dear Kaiba, why must you be so loud. I have a present for you." The stranger handed Kaiba a box.

Kaiba opened the box and there was a note. The note read "Dear Kaiba-boy. I have enclosed a one of a kind card in this box named Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. The last remaining Sacred Beast card. Now I know your obsession to become the greatest duellist in the world and this card can put you on the path to that. These three Sacred Beast cards combined equal the power of the Egyptian Gods. Now if you were to collect all three, your deck with the power of your Blue-Eyes White Dragons would make your deck superior to Yugi Muto's. Now, organise a tournament similar to Battle City and the other two Sacred Beasts will make their presence known. Especially now that you possess Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. Take care, From Pegasus."

Kaiba opened the box inside the box and there it was, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. "It's real, the counterpart to Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Kaiba took the card and added it to his deck. He called his brother Mokuba. "Mokuba, call for a press conference tomorrow evening."

"Okay, Big brother. Why though?" Mokuba sounded confused.

"Because I'm holding a second Battle City in order to become the greatest duellist that ever lived!" Kaiba laughed as he hung up the phone. The rain came down even harder as Kaiba went inside to his office.


End file.
